utaufandomcom-20200223-history
UTAU wiki:Sandbox/UTAUloid Subspecies
UTAUloid Subspecies refers to UTAUloids that are produced from existing voicebanks through pitch manipulation, usually by gender factor editing. The difference is that these UTAUloid Subspecies are officially sanctioned by their source voicebank authors / creators. In layman's term, these are genderbent / alternate UTAUloids promoted by the same voicebank creator that they came from. UTAUloids produced from pitch manipulations that are done by fans belong to Fanmade UTAUloids. Subspecies with the same family name as their source voicebank Genderbends and subspecies attributed as an immediate family member or opposite gender counterpart. *Lo (ろ) - from UTAU La, male *NME-CHAN (んめ-ちゃん) - from N-KUN, female. *Noonoru Sasayaki (囁きノオノル) - from Nunnoru Sasayaki, male. *Akio Kikyuune (気球音アキオ) - from Aiko Kikyuune, male. *Fuzuki Souka (爽歌文月) - from Satsuki Souka, female. *Midato Injune (印綬音ミダト) - from Midori Injune, male. *Tona Eiga (永歌トナ) - from Eru Eiga, male. *Antonio Sokkyoune (即興音アントニョ) - from Katarina Sokkyoune, male. *Linny Enbukyoku (円舞曲リンニ) - from Aline Enbukyoku, female, evil conscience fairy to Aline. *Allen Enbukyoku (円舞曲アレン) - from Aline Enbukyoku, male, good conscience fairy to Aline. *Tako Hiru (多古昼) - from Hirune Migurushii, female. *Danilo Kotone (琴音ダニロ) - From Siena Kotone, male *Heizen Sogone (齟齬音ヘイぜン) - From Shizu Sogone, male *Anjing Sogone (齟齬音アンジン) - From Shizu Sogone , female *Kiiro Nane (鳴音キイロ) - from Kii Nane, male. *Hisagi Shirakane (白鐘ヒサギ) from Hisui Shirakane, female. *Lady Aido (レイディ・アイド) from Aido Feirune, female, sister to Aido. *Yoshiya Barauta (薔薇歌ヨシヤ) - from Yume Barauta, male, brother to Yume. *Max (マックス) - from Marielle, male, brother to Marielle. *Ayumu Sumine (澄音アユム) - From Aya Sumine, male, brother to Aya. *Niyo Chane (茶音ニヨ) - from Niko Chane, male, brother to Niko. *Seika Kiyoshi (喜義せいか) - from Seiya Kiyoshi, female. *Wink Kazeyama (風山ウィンク) - from Windy Kazeyama, male, brother to Windy. *Wendy Kazeyama (風山ウェンディ) - from Windy Kazeyama, female, sister to Windy. *Kohana Niji (虹こはな) - from KAISA, female, cousin of Kaisa. *Keiti Baionoto (倍音音ケイティ) - from Kenji Baionoto, female, little sister to Kenji. *Hentai Shaine (シャイネヘンタイ) - from Hantai Shaine, male, 'brother' or male counterpart. *Kisu Shaine (シャイネキス) - From Inari Shaine, male, twin brother. *Yami Tsubasane (翼音ヤミ) - from Kira Tsubasane , male, adoptive older brother by month. *Katou Nozomine (望音カトウ) - from Miu Nozomine , male, older brother. *Yume Asune (明日音ユメ) -from Asune Takara, female, older sister of Takara *Mekan Shinaichi ( メカン シネージ) - From Megan Shinaichi, male, little brother to Megan *Zegan Shinaichi (ゼガン シネージ) - From Megan Shinaichi, female, sister to Megan *Synnefo Hisune (ヒス音セネファ) From Ftero Hisune, female, younger sister. *Victoria Iwasawa (ヴぃくとりあいわさわ) - from Nio Iwasawa, female. *Kairos Orahi (オーラ日カイロス) from Kaishi Orahi, male. * Ruki Kuchiki (朽木 ルキ) - from Haruka Kuchiki, female-counterpart. * Ichine Kurosaki (黒崎 市音) - from Mizuki Kurosaki, male-counterpart. Entirely different personas Genderbends and subspecies forming a completely different entity with little to no relation from the source. *Toni Michishige (道重トニ) - from Tony Yonné, female. *Camilo Adagio (カミロ・アダージョ) - From Camila Melodia, male. *Valentine Akai (赤いヴァレンティン) - From Celestine Aoi, male. *Ren Ikune (育音レン) - From Nami Utaune, male. *Pigeon Windy (ピジョン・ウィンディー) - From Windy Kazeyama, female, animal counterpart. *Reru Yorune （夜音レル）-From Wayu Hyoune, female, the UTAUloid who represents the element dark in the elemental vocaloid series. *Rai Koune （光音ライ） -From Wayu Hyoune, male the UTAUloid who represents the element light in the elemental vocaloid series. *Fuusen Tachibana (立花フーセン) - From Hisoka Kurosawa, male. Adopted little brother to Hisoka. *Shin Chou (張シン) - From Hana Kyou, male. *Loco Takoga (蛸歌ロコ) - from Lock, female. *Hiro Kaine (海音大) - From Rei Soraka, male. *Zoole Harley (ハーリ ドゾーウル) - from Harley Poole, female, cousin. *Sideshow Aiko(サイドショアイコ) - From Aiko Kikyuune, male? *Shou Silveira ( しるべいら しょう ) - From Tsubomi Harune, male *Mihaku (ミハク) - From Felly_Kone, female *Mutsu On (音六) - From Cain Rokune, female *Kaichi Orahi (オーラ日カイチ) - from Kaishi Orahi , cat? (Kaichi is to Kaishi what Hachune is to Miku) * Shinichi Izumi (泉 新一) - from Shinichi Migine, male, the Utauloid who represents the innocent and "true gentlemen" personality of Migine. * Noel Chuckstern (ノエル · チャックスターン) - from Kaiserine Sympherianne, male.